Expression
by inndhhuchiha
Summary: Mencuri bisa menyebabkan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Apalagi kalau mencuri dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.


**Expression**

**.**

**Disc : semua yang muncul dalam fic ini bukan milik saya.**

**.**

**Warning : BL/Shounen Ai, typo(s), non EYD sepertinya, DLDR! DLDR! ****DLDR! DLDR! ****DLDR! DLDR! ****DLDR! DLDR! ****DLDR! DLDR! ****DLDR! DLDR! ****DLDR! DLDR!**

**********************Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Angin menerbangkan rambut coklat milik seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di bangku panjang dekat sebuah apartemen mewah. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya, sebuah wajah tepatnya. Wajah itu tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pikiran pemuda yang kini menangkupkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipinya. Bukan wajahnya yang jadi masalah, tapi ekspresi dari wajah itu yang terus diingatnya. Ekspresi lucu yang membuatnya ingin terus menatapnya.

"Kyu, kenapa sendirian? Mana Hyung yang lain?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Lee Sungmin, itu namanya. Oh, namja inilah pemilik dari ekspresi dan wajah yang selalu dipikirkan namja yang dipanggil Kyu itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, mungkin sudah masuk duluan," jawabnya sambil melirik ke arah apartemen mewah di samping. Apartemen tempat mereka tinggal bersama. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bukan identitas dari kedua namja di atas dan kenapa mereka tinggal di apartemen mewah. Karena tidak perlu kita skip saja.

.

"Ayo masuk, di sini dingin," ajak Sungmin sambil mengambil tangan Kyuhyun yang dibalut sarung tangan pink kepunyaannya. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak bisa membedakan mana barang miliknya dan yang mana barang milik Hyungnya ini, tapi dia memang sangat suka menggunakan barang Hyungnya walau tanpa permisi. Ya, Sungmin hanya bisa mengikhlaskan barang-barangnya dijamah oleh sang dongsaeng.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan menepis tangan Sungmin.

Ekspresi Sungmin berubah seketika, pipinya membesar dengan bibirnya yang dimanyunkan tanda dia tidak senang dengan penolakan Kyuhyun. Ekspresi itu hanya bertahan 10 detik hingga akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum iblis.

Ekspresi itu, ekspresi itu yang selalu ingin dilihat Kyuhyun. Ekspresi kesal seorang Lee Sungmin, benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan untuk berlaku semena-mena pada hyungnya. Poor Sungmin. Demi kepuasan pribadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun dia harus tersiksa batin.

.

.

.

Pintu dorm terbuka, tidak seperti biasanya. Lantai keramik yang diinjak Sungmin entah kenapa basah oleh suatu cairan. Dipandanginya suasana dalam dorm yang nampak seperti titanic sebelum karam, penuh dengan air.

"Hyuuung.." panggil Sungmin sambil berjalan masuk dengan berjinjit berharap tidak ada air yang mampir di kakinya yang hampir membeku.

Leeteuk, sang Hyung keluar dengan tampilan yang mengejutkan. Apron putih, sarung tangan plastik kuning, boots plastik merah dan penutup mulut berwarna putih.

"Apa yang Hyung..?" belum selesai Sungmin bertanya, tubuhnya telah diseret paksa oleh seseorang. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyu menarik kerah bajunya, dia tidak sempat berpikir untuk berontak karena sibuk memikirkan kondisi dorm yang kau-tahu.

"Mau kemana Kyu?" akhirnya Sungmin bertanya setelah Kyu memperbaiki posisi tarikannya terhadap Sungmin. Kini dia menarik tangannya, bukan kerah bajunya.

"Ke tempat Siwon, semuanya ada di sana kecuali Jungsu. Kau tidak menerima message dari Yongwoon?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ada masalah kebocoran di dorm. Jungsu sedang membantu para tukang untuk membereskannya dan kita diungsikan ke rumah member yang terdekat."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Handphone ku lowbat, kurasa tadi hyung berusaha memberitahuku, sebelum kau menarikku dengan cara tidak beradab," kata Sungmin, kembali dia memperlihatkan ekspresi manyun yang sangat dinantikan Kyuhyun. Iris namja berambut cokelat tadi kini berada di sudut matanya, berusaha menangkap dan merekan setiap ekspresi yang muncul dari namja tampan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari tadi?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada protes mengingat Kyuhyun yang tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Salahmu karena tidak bertanya," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sekali lagi Kyu, kau berhasil membuat namja di sebelahmu kesal tingkat tinggi. Sepanjang jalan mereka bergandengan tangan, mencari kehangatan satu sama lain di tengah cuaca berangin. Jalanan sangat lengang sehingga tidak perlu khawatir ada yang melihat mereka berjalan tanpa menggunakan samaran.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin.

"Ya?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Hyungnya yang aneh.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, kini dia merubah posisinya. Dia berjalan mundur sambil memandangi setiap lekuk yang Sungmin miliki di wajahnya. Mereka bergandengan tangan, Sungmin takut Kyuhyun akan jatuh jika berjalan seperti itu.

"Kau bersikap dingin belakangan," kata Sungmin agak ragu, dia takut Kyuhyun akan semakin membencinya jika dia mengatakan hal ini. Perasaannya tidak senang saat sikap Kyuhyun berubah dingin padanya. Dia merasa ada yang salah padanya. "Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Begitulah." Kyuhyun menjawab enteng, tidak peduli dengan perubahan ekspresi Sungmin yang semakin merasa bersalah. Wajah teduh itu kini makin suram, terbebani perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah mencuri sesuatu dariku." Kata Kyuhyun lagi, memberi penjelasan tentang kesalahan yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya.

"Apa? Aku bukan seorang pencuri, Cho Kyuhyun," ungkap Sungmin tegas, dia tidak suka dirinya dituduh berbuat kriminal tanpa bukti yang jelas. Terlebih dia tidak pernah mengambil apapun dari Kyuhyun. Walau mereka sekamar, Sungmin tahu betul apa yang menjadi miliknya dan apa yang menjadi milik Kyuhyun.

"Pikiranku, kau merampasnya sejak pertama kali bertemu." Kyuhyun membetulkan posisinya, kembali berjalan di samping Sungmin.

"Apa?" suara emas Sungmin tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sebelum mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun dia berusaha memastikan kalau yang didengar dan diproses otaknya telah sinkron. _Aku mencuri pikirannya? _Batin Sungmin tidak percaya.

Wajahnya merona merah seketika saat kata-kata itu yang memang terucap dari bibir namja di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin was-was.

"Aku sudah sering menggodamu. Belakangan aku sangat senang melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini," kata Kyuhyun lalu menirukan ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang selalu ingin dilihatnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyukainya. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku melakukan ini," Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Dekat hingga tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

Kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam kehangatan singkat yang hanya terjadi sekitar 3 detik, tidak lebih. Sungmin shock. Wajahnya panas, seluruh tubuhnya membara akibat sentuhan singkat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. Ekspresi yang sangat dikenalnya kembali menghiasi wajah Sungmin.

"Ekspresi itu yang mendorongku untuk melakukannya. Jangan menyalahkanku, My Prince," bisik Kyuhyun lembut hingga hangat nafasnya dapat dirasakan Sungmin tepat di tengkuknya.

"Ayo cepat. Kau tidak ingin mati beku di sini kan?" ajak Kyuhyun, sedikit berlari ke arah rumah yang terletak di dalam kompleks elite milik keluarga Choi.

Sungmin hanya menurut, masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun ternyata juga mengalami hal yang sama, rona merah itu menyusup masuk ke kulit porselennya. Debaran jantung yang semakin kencang saat mereka berlari menyusuri jalan malam itu, kerasnya debaran mereka buka karena berlari tapi karena kebersamaan mereka yang indah malam itu. Tidak terjelaskan rasanya. Hanya mereka yang tahu.

.

FIN

.

yeah~ selesai lagi fic saya.

hahaha tanpa edit.

terlanjur basah lah, saya gak begitu suka bagian editing soalnya jadi hampir semua fic saya dipublish tanpa editing sama sekali.

jadi jangan marah ya. hehe

sekali lagi jangan marah loh ya kalo banyak salah kata. silahkan review saja, nanti saya perbaiki ^^

terima kasih.

dengan segala kerendahan hati mohon review bagi yang berkenan ^^


End file.
